criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Gedrick
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois |family = Dana Lavas Garrett Gedrick Jian Gedrick Ty Gedrick Dawne Gedroic Joel Gedroic |yearsactive = 1983-present }} Jason Gedrick (born Jason Michael Gedroic) is an American actor best known for his role as Officer Tom Turcotte in the critically-acclaimed police procedural series Boomtown. Biography Gedrick was born Jason Michael Gedroic on February 7, 1965, in Chicago, Illinois. Little is known about Gedrick's past, including the names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he graduated from Gordon Technical High School and enrolled at Drake University, but dropped out after one year due to dyslexia. Gedrick got his first on-screen role in 1983, when he received an uncredited role as an inmate for the crime-drama thriller Bad Boys. Gedrick got his first major role in 1986, when he was cast as Doug Masters, a civilian pilot aiming to save his father, in the action-thriller war movie Iron Eagle. Since then, Gedrick has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Dexter, Major Crimes, Bosch, Shooter, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Grimm, Beauty and the Beast, Cold Case, Boomtown, Supernatural, Ghost Whisperer, War Flowers, Shannon's Rainbow, Jesus, Mary and Joey, Lie to Me, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Gedrick portrayed Craig Kaline, a radio host and suspect of his wife Cheryl's murders in the Season Thirteen episode "The Dance of Love". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Dance of Love" (2018) TV episode - Craig Kaline *Major Crimes - 6 episodes (2016-2017) - Detective Mark Hickman *Trouble Creek - 5 episodes (2017) - Sheriff Charles 'Stone' Geary *Shooter - 2 episodes (2016) - Officer Kyle Timmons *The Turn (2016) - Unknown Character *Beauty and the Beast - 5 episodes (2015) - Liam Cullen *Justified (2015) - Richard *Bosch - 8 episodes (2015) - Raynard Waits *How to Get Away with Murder (2014) - Gabriel Shaw *Skating to New York (2013) - Doug Demas *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2012) - FBI Agent Cantwell *Dexter - 10 episodes (2012) - George Novikov *The Wishing Tree (2012) - Professor Evan Farnsworth *Grimm (2012) - Craig Wendell Ferren *Georgia (2012) - Ganesh *The Shooting Star Salesman (2012) - Businessman *Luck - 9 episodes (2011-2012) - Jerry *War Flowers (2012) - Louis McIntire *Necessary Roughness - 3 episodes (2011) - J.D. Aldridge *Sinatra Club (2010) - Sal *Lie to Me (2009) - John Parks *Sand Serpents (2009) - Richard Stanley *Shannon's Rainbow (2009) - Eric Parker *Cold Case (2009) - U.S. Marshal Tom Parker *The Christmas Choir (2008) - Peter Brockman *Depth Charge (2008) - Raymond 'Doc' Ellers *Desperate Housewives - 6 episodes (2007-2008) - Rick Coletti *Wisegal (2008) - Frank Russo *Kings of South Beach (2007) - Chris Troiano *Lincoln Heights (2007) - Joey Mulaney *Rapid Fire (2006) - Tony *Ghost Whisperer (2006) - Jesse Sutton *Supernatural (2006) - Detective Peter Sheridan *Windfall - 13 episodes (2006) - Cameron Walsh *Hidden Places (2006) - Gabe Harper *Crossing Jordan (2005) - Eli Graham *Jesus, Mary and Joey (2005) - Tony Cappucino *LAX - 3 episodes (2004-2005) - Gavin *S.O.S. 18 (2005) - Tom Turcotte *North Shore - 2 episodes (2004) - Doctor Clayton Kellogg *Boomtown - 24 episodes (2002-2003) - Officer Tom Turcotte *A Date with Darkness: The Trial and Capture of Andrew Luster (2003) - Andrew Luster *The Partners (2003) - Eddie *Strange Frequency 2 (2002) - Vince Brava *Philly (2002) - Chris Maguire *The Outer Limits (2002) - Captain Kelvin Parkhurst *Strange Frequency (2001) - Unknown Character *One Eyed King (2001) - Dennis Reilly *Summer Catch (2001) - Mike Dunne *The Beast - 6 episodes (2001) - Reese McFadden *Falcone - 9 episodes (2000) - Joseph D. Pistone *Ally McBeal - 2 episodes (1999) - Joel *Arli$$ (1999) - Justin Sturgess *The Last Don II - 2 episodes (1998) - Cross De Lena *Gentlemen Like Chris (1998) - Jacques Derrida *Silent Cradle (1997) - Jay Mitchell *The Last Don - 2 episodes (1997) - Cross De Lena *The Third Twin (1997) - Steve Logan/Harvey Jones/Other Twins *EZ Streets - 12 episodes (1996-1997) - Danny Rooney *Power 98 (1996) - Jon Price *Murder One - 23 episodes (1995-1996) - Neil Avedon *Dare to Love (1995) - Patrick *Sweet Justice - 23 episodes (1994-1995) - Bailey Connors *Heaven Help Us (1994) - Singer *The Force (1994) - Cal Warner *Birdland (1994) - Nick *Class of '96 - 17 episodes (1993) - David Morrisey *Crossing the Bridge (1992) - Tim Reese *In Living Color (1992) - Unknown Character *Backdraft (1991) - Tim Krizminski *Still Life: The Fine Art of Murder (1990) - Peter Sherwood *Born on the Fourth of July (1989) - Martinez *Deadly Nightmares (1989) - Tommy *Rooftops (1989) - T *Iron Eagle II (1988) - Doug Masters (uncredited) *Promised Land (1987) - Davey Hancock *American Playhouse (1987) - Gary Connaloe *Iron Eagle (1986) - Doug Masters *The Heavenly Kid (1985) - Lenny Barnes *The Zoo Gang (1985) - Hardin *Massive Retaliation (1984) - Eric Briscoe *Risky Business (1983) - Extra at Party (uncredited) *Bad Boys (1983) - Inmate (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors